1. Field of the Invention
The description and claims in this application are related to a shelter to protect occupants from the effects of high velocity winds (e.g., tornadoes, hurricanes and straight line winds) and explosive blasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground storm shelters are common in the mid-West, particularly in the so-called “tornado alley” where the effects of high winds destroy structures and also injure and kill people because of the flying debris from the destroyed structures and from uprooted trees, fences, and numerous other objects. Other needs for shelters exist in areas near large refineries, chemical plants and the like, where a fire or other event can result in large explosions that cause high pressures and flying debris.
Although underground storm shelters are effective, some property owners are not able to construct such shelters because of economic considerations or because the property is not compatible with such shelters. For example, the property may have a high water table or may have bedrock close to the surface, both of which inhibit the construction of an underground shelter.